Fogo HGDM
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Uma one alternativa de Hermione e Draco


Fogo

Hermione Granger olhava incrédula para o folhetim de rodas dos monitores. Aquilo só poderia estar muito errado. Ela não poderia fazer ronda com um sonserino, ainda mais aquele sonserino. Aquela doninha albina do Malfoy.

- O que foi Granger – escutou a voz arrastada do novo companheiro de rondas – com medo de não resistir ao meu charme? - debochou o loiro – não se preocupe isso é normal – olhou com nojo – mas não vai conseguir me abusar, sangue ruim. Não saio com ralé

- Olha aqui seu filhote de cobra..

- Monitores – chamou o chefe dos monitores – vamos começar a nossa reunião. E logo depois as rondas – Hermione levantou a mão – sim Granger?

- Não podemos trocar o parceiro?

- Não há possibilidade – Malfoy deu um sorrisinho de deboche – tenho certeza que não vamos haver problemas

- Não senhor – concordou ela contrariada. Ela não ia perder seu distintivo por causa daquela barbie versão masculina.

*

Draco andava com as duas mãos dentro do bolso, devagar e assobiando enquanto Hermione andava ereta com passos rápidos o ignorando. Os dois andavam pelos corredores do quinto andar quando escutaram um baralho forte vindo do fundo do corredor. O loiro parou e começou a andar para o outro lado, a garota pegou a varinha e caminhou para frente. O garoto continuou andando para longe do barulho quando percebeu apenas os sons dos seus passos.

- Granger – falou ele assustado quando viu que estava sozinho no corredor – droga agora tenho que salvar a sangue ruim – pegou a varinha – ou posso mandar o Potter vim aqui fazer a única coisa que sabe: ser herói da cicatriz.  
Malfoy olhou para o corredor. Não havia mais barulho.

- A sangue ruim já cuidou do que era – afirmou – posso ir lá apenas para parecer que fui eu que fiz tudo – sorriu – você é um gênio Draco, além de lindo, rico, sexy é esperto.

O garoto rumou para antiga origem do barulho a sala 243. Sentia cada passo seu ecoar pelo corredor, a sua própria respiração fazia eco e seu coração batia rápido no peito.

- Que saber muito trabalho – se virou – vou para o salão comunal

Mas nunca chegou a dar um passo. Um forte estrondo de alguém batendo do outro lado da porta e um pedido de ajuda.

- Me tira daqui – pediu a voz...

- Granger? - perguntou meio assustado se aproximando da porta – ficou trancada? E tão tapada que não sabe abrir uma porta?

- Cala a boca Malfoy – berrou com raiva – e abre essa porta

- Não sei – riu ele – o que eu ganho com isso?

- Olha...

- Não é uma boa forma de me convencer assim Granger – ironizou – Acho que vou te deixar ai – e começou se afastar

- NÃO – pediu ela – eu fico devendo uma – falou contrariada

- Eu vou cobrar – avisou abrindo a porta e entrando na sala – Viu é assim que se abre uma por..

- Vai fechar – falou Hermione tentando segurar a porta, mas falhando – droga. E por isso que não se deve pedir ajuda a uma doninha.

- Eu abro essa porta

_Meia hora depois.._

- Alguém deve ter sentindo a minha falta e esta vindo me procurar – afirmou Draco sentado na mesa do professor com a gravata folgada e sem a capa preta vendo a garota tentando abrir a porta com feitiços – se eu não consegui não vais conseguir

- Eu tenho que sair daqui antes que burrice comece a pegar – afirmou ela desesperada. Seus cabelos já estavam mais cheios que normal, sua roupa toda desarrumada – eu vou matar Fred e Jorge isso só pode ser uma das peças sem graça deles

- O que aquilo? - perguntou Draco subindo na mesa – parece...

- Larva – afirmou ela caminhando para longe daquilo e sem se perceber se aproximando do sonserino – esta tomando a sala

- Faça isso parar Granger – mandou ele

- Você não é o melhor – debochou ela – faça algo

- Estou cansado para tentar fazer isso – a garota subiu na mesa deixando os dois muito próximo – isso de qualquer forma esta parando – sim a larva atingiu um nível estável e tudo que tocava começa a trocar de cor. Uma peça digna dos gêmeos – Isso aqui esta quente

- O que você esta fazendo? - perguntou Hermione perplexa

- Tirando a camisa – sorriu ele – pode babar Granger eu deixo - olhou para Mione - Quer me ajudar?

- Cala boca – respondeu ela sem conseguir desviar o rosto. O peito do loiro, era todo definido, provavelmente da pratica do quadribol. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Hermione agradecia a existência daquele jogo.

- Sabe ainda continuo com calor – falou ele se aproximando dela naquele espaço limitado, quase grudando os rostos – você é bonita sabia Granger – Draco olhava nos olhos dela, naquela distancia podia ver cada traço dourado do olhor dela. E ela se imundava no azul celeste misterioso a sua frente.

Nem um dos se deu conta quem deu o "primeiro passo", mas a consequência ambos sabiam e aprovam. Era um beijo ardente, desejoso e com paixão. Não havia nenhum sentimento além da atração fixa. As suas línguas lutavam uma contra a outra, provocando, acariciando e se deliciando. As mãos da garota estavam no peito dele contornando cada músculo. As do loiro abriam os botões da blusa feminina.

Os dois apenas afastaram para ela se livrar da blusa e da gravata e logo voltaram a se beijar com desejo. As mãos dele contornavam a espinha feminina em direção ao feixe do sutiã o abrindo com rapidez e pratica, se livrando daquela peça necessariedade.

Hermione tentou parar, a vergonha esta quase tomando conta dos seus sentindo, quando Draco passou os lábios para seu pescoço, o beijando e mordiscando, e descendo cada vez mais até a o vale dos seios femininos. A garota arranhava as costa dele e inclina a cabeça para trás. Os dois sabiam que aquilo era loucura, mas não conseguiam achar vontade suficiente para acabar com aquilo.

Draco se matia entretido nos seios femininos e ela revidava no seu peito dele. Aos poucos as roupas foram sumindo ficando ambos nus. Sons desconexos eram escutados, mas ambos ignoravam. Só buscavam uma coisa: prazer e acabar logo com aquela loucura. Com esse pensamento se uniram e se completaram. Os dois pareciam chave e fechadura, perfeito para outro, mas com vidas separadas. Opostos.

*

Hermione escutou passos se aproximando e olhou para Draco adormecido do seu lado. Aquilo tinha sido uma loucura, a maior loucura da sua vida e mais perfeita.

- Acorda – pediu ela

- Já que uma quinta rodada Granger? - riu ele

- Alguém esta chegando – falou ela assustada colocando a roupa. Draco olhou para porta e concluiu que ela estava certa, começou a se vestir.

- E como ficamos? - perguntou ele ajudando ela a colocar o sutiã e aproveitando e lhe beijando o pescoço – porque uma coisa eu tenho certeza isso foi bom de mais para uma sangue ruim – mas sua voz não estava arrogante como antes

- Fala o mesmo para um puro sangue metido – sorriu ela envergonhada

O barulho de passos aumentou e os dois completamente vestido se beijaram uma ultima vez e se viraram.

- Granger quem sabe eu começo a frequentar mais a biblioteca – ele escutou ela rindo antes da porta abrir e aparecer um Flich brabo

- Alguém prendeu nós aqui – falou Hermione firme – temos que achar quem fez isso

- Sim – concordou Flich – será que foi Pirraça? - pediu esperançoso

- Se foi eu tenho que agradecer – falou Draco baixinho para a monitora – eu vou avisar meu pai – comentou mais alto antes de sair.

Aquela loucura estava apenas começando, pensou Draco, eu e a sangue ruim

Fim!


End file.
